


T'was the night before shadowkeep

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (Including me), Angst, Cayde died and everyone's sad about it, F/F, I'm Sorry, Nonsense, Shadowkeep Hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: T'was the night before shadowkeep and all 'cross the moonmany creatures were waking from sleep in cocoons





	T'was the night before shadowkeep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).

> Have some..... nonsense. I wrote this in one sitting, in one night, half asleep because I needed to release my excitement before I could actually sleep. Razel belongs to Kangoo, a saint who lets me use his wonderful OCs in my wackiness.

Ayin cracked open the doors of the fireteam apartment, setting her keys on the table and walking quietly into her room. She started opening the drawers of the room, grabbing weapons and parts by memory and touch more than sight. The bag underneath her bed was already mostly ready. What some might have called paranoia, she called preparedness.

Her thoughts turned idly to the brand new guardian she had been guiding around for the day. He was off in the Tower barracks, resting and preparing. She hoped he wouldn't insist on coming with them.

She pulled out her plant clippings and seeds, throwing them into a bin. There would be no place for them on the moon. In the place of one of her prized _Mentha piperita_ she slipped a physical copy of Eris's message and a brand new notebook filled up with all Ayin found on the old assaults on the moon.

The shared wall with Teirn's room rattled with one of his nightmares. Out of courtesy, she added it to the file of things she'd pretend not to notice.

Ayin turned on the little work-light, pulling out her small kneeling table and a set of tools. She slid her rifle, the Graviton Lance across the surface and picked up a cloth, ready to wipe it down. Likely, she wouldn't sleep that night.

* * *

When Thyme woke up in the wee hours of the morning, she sighed and rolled out of bed. The nights before missions her brain tended to get hyperactive. Sable was still in bed, lightly snoring. Her robes were laid over the back of a chair, ready for the next day. Thyme stood up, grabbing a new underlayer out of the dresser as she wandered towards the shower. On the way, she slid the kettle onto the stove in the tiny kitchen.

The moon sent rays of light through the large window and shining on the countertop. Stricken with a sudden impulse she ran across the room to slam the curtains closed. She held her breath as Sable rolled over in bed, praying she hadn't awoken her girlfriend.

Thyme walked out of the shower, pulling her the kettle off the stove and grabbing a pen and a piece of stationary off of her desk.

  


> Beloved,
> 
> By the time you get this, I shall be on my way to Luna. I promise, as always, I will do my best to get home. You know I will always do my best to come home to you. We don't have a timeframe yet. With that in mind, remember to eat and sleep, and to make sure you do the laundry. Please, don't wait up for me?
> 
> I love you to the moon and back.
> 
> Thyme

* * *

Razel tore off his robe, wandering into the showers almost nude. He slammed the shower door before turning it on to the highest heat he could. It came pouring out, steaming up the entire stall. As Cubix looked on nervously, he punched the wall.

A crack snapped through his hand. He laughed a little and attacked the wall with the other hand. Blow after blow after blow he made a dent in the wall. Razel slipped down into the pool of sweaty and bloody water cradling his broken hand.

Razel's bag was lying on the bed in the back of his ship, slapped together from the supplies he had wandering around. A few weapons, half a handful of protein bars and a small picture folded carefully in the bottom.

* * *

Tiern sat upright with a bolt. The few covers on his bed had long been flung off in the nightly tossing and turning. He sighed and pulled his head into his hands.

He sighed in anger, throwing his pillow across the room where it knocked off several of his hive trophies. He was going to be part of the first wave of guardians to set foot on Luna in years and as much as he wanted to be brave, to stand strong in the face of his greatest enemy, he was terrified.

As soon as they found out they were going he'd started sleeping with the blinds drawn. Their West facing windows gave him a near-perfect view of the moon's surface. He still felt like he was being watched by thousands of eyes.

With sudden fervor, he stood up and started grabbing his odd bits and bobs and hurling them into a bin which he shoved beneath the bed.

With the last of his energy, he fell back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
